Untimely Ends
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Life for the living and the non-living is full of mystery. Just because you live forever or change every full moon doesn't make you able to see what will happen tomorrow. Every thing has an Achilles's heel. It's just a matter of time before someone gets a lucky shot, or you piss someone off enough for them to know exactly where to hit...Quinn Fabray and Tyler Lockwood.A/U
1. Chapter 1:New Kid on the Block

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or Glee…. Just own my writing.**

**A/N- Glee and The Vampire Diaries crossover Fic…Tyler Lockwood, Quinn Fabray. Quinn is in her Senior Year at William McKinley and Tyler is the new kid. Not sure what this story will bring, but I hope it's good! Don't forget to read and review. **

Chapter One: New Kid on the Block

"Quinn!" Rachel Berry called out to her blonde friend.

Quinn Fabray groaned and turned around to face the bubbly brunette, "Hi Rachel" She forced a smile towards her.

"How was your summer?" Rachel asked linking her arm through Quinn's.

"It was great… I got to see Beth." Quinn found herself forcing a smile again, "How was yours?" Quinn asked the question knowing Rachel was going to go on and on about Finn Hudson, her boyfriend, for twenty minutes at least.

"Oh it was amazing! Finn and I went to the beach, the movies, dinner. I think we're becoming an even closer couple…" The rest of Rachel's rant was lost as Quinn's eyes locked on another pair of dark brown ones.

He had short brown hair and his jaw was well defined in his features, '_Who is that'_ Quinn found herself thinking. She didn't realize she was staring until Rachel elbowed her in the ribs.

"Quinn… are you forgetting something?" Rachel raised an eyebrow disapprovingly as she realized her friend was staring at a new football jock.

"Forgetting what?" Quinn huffed.

"Your boyfriend Quinn… Noah Puckerman?" Rachel demanded crossing her arms over her chest and moving to stand between Quinn and the new guy.

"So I can't look at other guys just because I'm with Puck? Puck looks at other girls" Quinn replied annoyed.

"Quinn. You know it's not right" Rachel scolded.

"What are you… my mother?" Quinn turned on her heel storming away from the glee club star.

Xxx

Tyler Lockwood stepped through the doors of his new school in Ohio. He'd left Mystic Falls for a new start and hopefully he'd be getting one at William McKinley High.

When he got to Ohio he arrived just in time for football tryouts which gave him a great chance to make new friends. Being friends with the football team was probably the best way to fit in at the school and he did love football.

Tyler walked into the school and went to his locker to put away the books he didn't need. He was fishing books from his bag when some guys from the football team came up to him. Among them were his friends Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Sam Evans.

"Hey… How do you like the school so far?" Finn asked.

"It's awesome… I'm glad I came here" Tyler smiled.

"Glad you like it… I can't wait for the game tonight" Puck patted him on the back.

"Me either… It's going to be fun… Glad I'm friends with you guys… I don't know how else I would figure out how to fit in" Tyler laughed.

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine" Sam assured him.

Tyler chatted with the group like that for a while but when he looked up from his bag and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes met his, he didn't really hear anything they were saying. The girl was blonde, her hair pulled up into a curly high ponytail. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform and talking to Finn's girlfriend… what was her name? Rachel. He only knew this because Rachel had been to everyone of their practices, but who was this cheerleader and how could he not have noticed her before?

"Earth to Tyler" Finn waved a hand in front of his face, bringing his attention back to the group of football players, "You're going to be late for class man. Let's go" Finn laughed and nodded down the hall towards their first class, which they had together. Maybe the girl would be in there. Sure enough, She was there.

xxx

Quinn almost gasped when Tyler came into their Spanish class, "Oh my God… who is that?" Santana Lopez asked from beside her.

"I have no idea… but you have Brittany" Quinn replied icily.

"And you have Puckerman" Santana smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down in a desk towards the back.

'_Where did this guy come from? What's his name? Is he nice? What position is he on the football team?'_ The questions pounded in Quinn's head only to be interrupted by the subject of her thoughts.

"Can I sit here?" He asked pointing to the desk beside Quinn.

"Sure" Quinn smiled shyly and removed her bag from the chair.

"I'm Tyler by the way" He added leaning over to whisper to her.

"I'm Quinn" Quinn smiled savoring the smell of his cologne.

"That's a pretty name… It's nice to meet you" He smiled, a smile that excited Quinn. She wanted to be around him, to get to know him and it was killing her that she couldn't.

"Quinn… um… Tyler. Are we interrupting something?" Mr. Shue asked, slightly frustrated.

"Sorry Mr. Shue" Quinn immediately apologized, shooting her glee coach her most winsome smile. He smiled back and turned around to the board.

"Thanks" Tyler whispered.

**I know it's not a lot, but let me know if I should continue it by reviewing it. I appreciate any feedback you have for me, thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2:The Game we Play

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- Glad you like it so far… the supernatural (Tyler being a werewolf) Will join the story soon. Don't forget to Read and Review. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Game we play

After school Quinn walked slowly through the halls on the way to her car. The cheerleaders were going to get smoothies before the game like they always did, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go this time. Ever since she met Tyler, She didn't feel like herself. Well, maybe she did feel like herself and not this fake one she'd forced herself to be for her mother, for Puck, for everyone but herself.

"Quinn" She knew that voice anywhere, Noah Puckerman. She turned to see her mohawked boyfriend jogging towards her.

"Puck" Quinn laughed as he picked her and slung her over his shoulder, "What are you doing?" Quinn giggled.

"I'm stealing you" He replied simply.

"Stealing me? Stealing me from what?" Quinn asked confused.

"Your cheerleader friends and your smoothies" He rolled his eyes.

"Well then where are we going?" Quinn huffed.

"It's a surprise… close your eyes "

Xxx

Quinn felt Puck put her down on the floor and she stood with her eyes closed, "You can open your eyes" Puck whispered.

Quinn opened her eyes and saw that they were in the chorus room alone. Puck's guitar was flung over his shoulder; he walked toward the stool set in the middle of the room and sat down.

"Puck, What are you doing?" Quinn asked, with a laugh.

"I want to sing you something… We haven't spent much time together and I want to make sure you know I still love you" Puck smiled. Quinn smiled and sat down on a chair so that she could listen to his song.

"_**I'll always love you for the rest of my days**_

_**You have won my heart and my soul**_

_**With your sweet, sweet ways**_

_**You gave me hope when I needed someone near**_

_**You bring me happiness every day of every year**_

_**I'll always love you for all that you are**_

_**You have made my life complete**_

_**You're my lucky star**_

_**You are the one that I've been searching for**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**Tell me who could ask for more**_

_**And I'll always love you**_

_**Honey, this will never end**_

_**I need you by my side, Baby**_

_**You're my lover, my friend**_

_**My friend**_

_**You gave my world a thrill I've never known.**_

_**And filled my eager heart with a love to call my own.**_

_**And I'll always love you**_

_**You must know how much I do.**_

_**You can count on me forever and**_

_**I will take good care of you.**_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**I'm so happy that you're mine**_

_**I'll always love you, yes**_

_**Till the end of time"**_

Quinn smiled at Puck, "That was beautiful… thank you Puck"

He kissed her softly, "I love you"

"I love you too Noah" Quinn said, kissing him back. She always used his real name when she told him she loved him. It made them feel more connected since no one else dared to call him that. All thoughts of Tyler were erased from her mind after Puck's song. This moment was perfect and she knew that it might not happen again for a while. She kissed him again before they both had to leave to get to the field for the first game of the year.

Xxx

Tyler was walking along the halls when he heard someone singing from one of the rooms. He walked toward the sound of the guitar. He looked through the tiny window and spotted Quinn sitting in a chair in the room. She looked so pretty, he wanted to go in but that's when he saw Puck, he was singing to her.

He watched the performance and saw the kiss that the two shared. Quinn was Puck's girlfriend. He didn't know how he'd missed it before. Maybe because Puck was always checking out other girls, mostly cheerleaders, that the thought he may be in a relationship never occurred to him.

He sighed and walked away from the door before anyone saw them, he didn't want to be late for the game anyway. He was almost jogging down the hall when he heard Puck's voice behind him.

"Hey Tyler… what are you doing?" Puck asked laughing.

"Oh… I left my keys in one of my classes, but I found them, so all good" Tyler smiled and turned around feeling guilty for watching their private moment.

"Cool… Have you met my girlfriend Quinn?" Puck inquired, catching up with them him.

"Kind of," He laughed nervously, "She's in my Spanish class" Tyler shrugged trying to act like he didn't care.

"Yeah… I totally saved him from Mr. Shue" Quinn smiled, looking over at Tyler through her long eyelashes. She was driving him crazy.

"Hey… I gotta go ahead… Coach needs my help with something. Bye Q" Puck kissed her softly and waved to Tyler before hurrying off.

"So… are you ready for the game?" Tyler asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm not" Quinn laughed, halfheartedly.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just thought that since you were a cheerleader and everything, you enjoyed it. Especially with the stuff your coach puts you through" Tyler looked over at her as he spoke.

"It's okay… I've been cheering off and on since sophomore year… I went through a difficult situation that year and it just made me think 'Maybe this isn't what I'm supposed to be doing' So I've been trying to find myself ever since… Glee club has been a great help with that" Quinn smiled, an honest one. She felt awkward opening up to someone who was practically a stranger, but Tyler was a good listener. He seemed to genuinely care about what she had to say.

"What was the situation?" Tyler found himself asking before he could stop. He looked away shyly, "I'm sorry Quinn… I didn't mean to ask you… you don't have to tell me" He quickly covered up.

"No… It's okay… I um… well I got pregnant. It was Puck's baby. Her name was Beth, she was adopted, but we see her every once in a while. Giving her up was the hardest thing I've ever done" Quinn looked down at the linoleum tiled floor.

"Is that why you and Puck are together, because of Beth?" Tyler asked as they continued slowly down the hall.

"I don't know… I always knew that brought us together because we knew what it was like to lose her. No one else could deal with all the changes I went through, they just couldn't understand why I couldn't be around certain things… or people. He knew. He understood" Quinn shrugged, her hazel eyes meeting Tyler's dark brown ones.

"I can't say I know how you feel, but I dealt with some changes that no one but one person could understand when I lived in Virginia. Her name was Caroline. Before I left though, I realized understanding changes wasn't going to keep us together. When you're dealing with different changes there will be people who understand, people who want to help, and people who can't understand but will just be there for you. It's more important to have people who want to just be there." Tyler spoke softly, his brown eyes focused on her hazel ones.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes it's better not to hear, 'I understand' or 'everything will be okay' or 'I've gone through the same thing'. Sometimes it's better to not to hear anything to just be able to take comfort from that one person through just one touch alone. If you don't feel that… maybe it's not the one you should be with" Quinn whispered. They had stopped walking now and were facing one another.

"Quinn" Tyler whispered, his hand reached up to touch her cheek. She didn't make a move to get away from him. They both started to lean forward, but at the last second Quinn turned her head.

"Tyler, we shouldn't do this" Quinn whispered, tears burning in her eyes. She was embarrassed that even after Puck had sung to her she still had this attraction to Tyler that she couldn't describe. He understood her on a whole new level. He listened to her; he cared what she had to say. '_No… I will not cheat on Puck'_ Quinn thought angrily.

"You're right Quinn… I'm sorry" Tyler whispered pulling his hand away.

"See you around Tyler" Quinn smiled.

"I hope so" He called after her as she took off to the field.

**Okay… this one was a little long… kind of deep and the song was 'I'll Always Love You' By: Taylor Dayne. I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to Read and Review! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3:Changes

**Disclaimer- I obviously don't own the vampire diaries or glee… I wish I did… but you know. **

**A/N- Glad I have a few people who are really enjoying this story… I REALLY appreciate the reviews… Shout out to Tinyflyer02, ccabm18129, and ernie(guest) for those reviews. Keep it up!**

Chapter Three: Changes

The next day Quinn got ready to go to school. She put on her cheerio's uniform and looked in the mirror. She didn't feel like herself at all, this head cheerleader thing just wasn't what she wanted to be. Taking a deep breath she picked up her bag and walked downstairs.

"Quinn" Judy Fabray called to her.

"Yes?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"What's wrong with you? You seem upset… Is it Puck?" Judy inquired.

"There isn't anything wrong with me" Quinn assured.

Judy decided not to press the matter further. Even if there was something wrong with Quinn, Quinn wouldn't tell her. They had lost that bond when she'd abandoned Quinn during her time of need. Judy watched as her daughter walked out the door and go to school.

Xxx

Tyler got to school early. He just wanted to get away from his uncle. His uncle, Joey, was so up into his business and it was driving him crazy. He knew his uncle was just trying to look out for him, but this was too much. He wanted to know what he was doing every second and if it wasn't school related, his uncle yelled and yelled. If he made Tyler angry enough on the wrong night things could get ugly.

Tyler shuddered at the thought of his secret being revealed. Sure uncle Mason knew about it but Joey was on his mom's side. There was no way he could know, or understand what was going on with Tyler every time there was a full moon. Maybe that's what bothered him about his uncle being so into his business.

All thoughts of family secrets and family were erased from his mind when he saw a familiar blonde cheerleader walking into school. Quinn. He waited till she was in the building to get out and go in himself.

He walked down the halls hoping to run into her as he walked around the empty school. He passed a teacher and nodded politely to them before continuing down the hall. He was about to go back to his car when he heard someone playing the piano. It was coming from the same room he heard Puck singing to Quinn in.

He looked into the window and saw Quinn carefully playing the piano. He knew the tune. It was 'Breakeven' by the Script. He carefully turned the doorknob and walked in.

Quinn jumped, "I'm sorry Mr. Shue… I was just practicing something" Quinn turned only to come face to face with Tyler.

"Hi Quinn… I heard you playing and I came in. Sorry for scaring you" Tyler looked down nervously.

"Oh… It's okay… I was just practicing for something I wanted to sing in glee club." Quinn shrugged.

"Can I hear?" Tyler inquired with a smile.

Quinn bit her lip, "I don't know Tyler… I just… I get nervous to sing in front of people"

"Try pretending that you're singing to your glee club friends"

"That's the problem… I can't really sing in front of them alone either. I never get solos for competitions or anything because I'm too scared to do it" Quinn looked down ashamed, "I know… Quinn Fabray the head cheerleader is afraid to perform" Quinn laughed half-heartedly.

"Just let me hear some please… I bet it will be amazing" Tyler nudged her laughing.

"Fine" Quinn sighed and started to play the piano again. "_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while she got freedom cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no. What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up you're okay. I'm falling to pieces yeah… I'm falling to pieces." _Quinn finished the first verse and stopped.

"That was amazing." Tyler smiled.

"Thanks" Quinn looked down, blushing.

She looked so venerable right now. She didn't look like the 'Ice Queen' who ran the school. She looked like just plain Quinn Fabray. The Quinn who was broken up inside from her loss of Beth, from the way she had to hide herself from everyone for fear of not being accepted for who she is.

"You should really stop trying to be someone you're not Quinn… you're amazing. Just like this" Tyler whispered.

"I'm not being someone I'm not" Quinn shot defensively.

"You're not the bitchy head cheerleader Quinn and I bet everyone else knows that too. At least anyone who has heard you sing." Tyler shrugged moving closer to her.

"Tyler… Who are you too say you know me. You just met me, you heard me sing and now you think you know everything about me" Quinn's hazel eyes narrowed at him.

"All I'm saying is that when you sing I can see the girl underneath the mask." Tyler replied taking another step.

"Look, you can stop thinking you know everything. You know _nothing _about me." Quinn stood up from the bench and picked up her bag.

"You should step away from cheerleading for good and I'm sure you'll find who you really are. I know that this isn't you" He gestured to the red uniform.

"The day I stop wearing this uniform is the day you join glee club" Quinn rolled her eyes and was about to leave when Tyler stopped her.

"You're saying if I join glee club, me the new kid who definitely doesn't sing, you'll quit cheerleading?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

Quinn hesitated, biting her lip "Yes" She replied trying to imagine Tyler singing. The thought brought a smile to her face. Quinn walked past Tyler and into the halls where students were just starting to come in.

"Can I get that in writing?" He called after her, running a hand through his cropped hair. He caught a glimpse of Quinn's teasing smile as she turned the corner to go to her locker.

Now he just had to talk to Mr. Shue.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! I love the feedback. It always inspires me to keep writing. Keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or the vampire diaries or any rights to it… but I do love writing about the characters. **

**A/N- I'm in love with this story and how it's turning out so far. I really hope that you love it as much as I do…. For the Vampire Diaries fans werewolf action is coming soon. It's been a lot more on the glee side but I promise its coming. Enough of my rambling, to the writing!**

Chapter Four: Promises

Quinn Fabray and Puck walked into the glee club hand in hand. This was always Quinn's favorite part of the week. Glee Club. She sat down beside Puck in the back row. The rest of the group trickled in and Mr. Shue was the last to arrive.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue clapped his hands together, "I have some good news"

"Is it me getting a solo for regionals?" Rachel asked, raising her hand. The group groaned in response to her self-centered question.

"No Rachel…. We have a new member" Mr. Shue smiled.

"Who is it?" The group asked in unison.

"Let's give a warm glee club welcome to Tyler Lockwood" Mr. Shue clapped his hands as the last person anyone expected to see walked into the choir room. The group was silent.

"Well this is awkward" Tyler laughed rocking back on his heels.

"Why did you get another member Mr. Shue? What if he steals Finn's spot" Rachel whined.

"I'm not going to take anyone's spot. I'm just here to be in the back" Tyler shrugged defensively.

Rachel wasn't convinced, "That's what you say now. Did he even audition? What if he takes all of my solos?" Rachel gasped.

Quinn had enough, "Rachel. Would you _shut up_ about your solos?" She snapped her hazel eyes narrowed at the brunette.

Rachel looked shocked and backed down shyly, "It's just not fair."

Quinn stood up, "Look Rachel. Life isn't fair okay? All I'm saying is that he is not a singer. He isn't going to take your solos or Finn's or _anyone _else's. So you can just calm down." Quinn shouted, she took a deep breath before turning towards Tyler, "Welcome to glee club"

"Damn Q" Puck laughed softly in her ear as she sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? She deserved it" Quinn shrugged earning another laugh from Puck as his attention turned back to the front of the room where Tyler was shifting awkwardly from one foot to another.

"You can sit down Tyler" Mr. Shue pointed to the available seat beside Quinn. Tyler took a deep breath and sat down. Quinn didn't look or talk to him, or anyone else, for the rest of rehearsal.

Xxx

After rehearsal ended Quinn slowly packed up her things, "Come on Q… Let's go" Puck urged.

"Go ahead without me… I'll meet you there okay?" Quinn sighed. Puck just nodded and left the room.

"Meet him where?" Tyler's voice asked from behind her.

"Eavesdropping were we?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Well… a little, but I want to talk to you. You said if I join glee club you would quit the cheerleading squad" Tyler reminded her.

"You really think I would do that? I'm back on top. People move out of the way when I walk down the halls, I'm not about to give all that up"

"Quinn… you hate it. You are miserable. Why won't you just focus on something you love?" Tyler looked deep into her hazel eyes. She was blinking back tears, ignoring the fact that she loved the way he said her name. She felt butterflies in her stomach as his deep brown eyes bore into her hazel ones.

"I can't quit" Quinn whispered, looking down at the floor.

"You made a promise to me Quinn… I want to help you. Please, if you don't quit for you… Quit for me… Please Quinn" He was begging now. She shook her head, "If I have to get on my knees and beg you Fabray, I will. Now come on. Do something good for yourself. You have an amazing life ahead of you and I'm sure that being the most popular girl in school isn't going to make a difference. Quinn" He said her name again.

"You're right" She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. Tyler wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry… come on" He put an arm on her shoulders and started to lead her to the door, but she stopped, "What is it?" He asked concerned.

"If I'm going to quit I'm going to do it now" Quinn turned and took off down the hall with Tyler calling her name as he sprinted to catch up. He froze outside of Sue Sylvester's office.

Truth be told the woman frightened him. She scared everyone though… The way she insulted you and made you feel like dirt. He knew that she used things she knew about you to intimidate you and get you to do as she pleased. He was grateful that he was new and she had no dirt on him. He shook himself out of his thoughts to listen to what was going on with Quinn.

Xxx

"Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked timidly standing before the woman.

"If it isn't Q… My favorite head cheerleader" The coach smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm quitting" Quinn spoke confidently, more confident than she felt.

Her coach's eyes narrowed, "Give the uniform then. Right now" She ordered.

"What am I supposed to wear home?" Quinn gasped.

"I don't care. You quit my squad again… Let me guess… You're pregnant again. Who's the father?" Sue glared at the blonde teenager in front of her.

"I'm not pregnant. This isn't for me… It's my senior year. I'm getting ready to go to college, I can't cheer… It's not in my future and I can't put in the time if it's not worth it in the end. I need to focus on other things" Quinn gritted her teeth, trying to be strong, trying not to break down and cry.

"Fine… Just give me the uniform Quinn" Sue snapped, her patients with the girl was out the window. Quinn had joined the cheerleading squad and quit when she got pregnant. Then she joined again and quit again and then again once more.

"Let me dry clean it and I will return it tomorrow" Quinn sighed.

Sue hesitated, "Fine… I want it tomorrow by 7am Fabray" She snapped and watched as the former head cheerleader exited her office calmly.

Xxx

"I did it" Quinn breathed once the door shut behind her.

"You did it" Tyler echoed with a smile.

"Thank you Tyler… I feel so much better… I have to go meet Puck for the movies… but thank you" Quinn smiled, a genuine smile as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome" he called as she ran off to the front. She always seemed to be running off he chuckled softly to himself. As he walked to the front doors himself, he laughed. '_What would Damon say if I told him I was in a show choir'_ Tyler thought back to his old friend Damon Salvatore who would be laughing mercilessly at him right now if he knew. Maybe it was time to make a phone call home.

He looked for Damon's number in his contacts and hit call.

"Hello" Damon answered on about the third ring.

"Hey… you'll never guess what I'm doing" Tyler laughed at himself again.

"Oh no… what did you do" Damon laughed too.

"I joined a show choir" Tyler laughed even harder as Damon's laughter floated over the phone.

"Oh my God… why Tyler… what have they done to you in Ohio?" Damon gasped.

"Not they… She. Quinn Fabray" Tyler rolled his eyes as a picture of the blonde popped into his head.

"Oh… so there's a girl… She must be some girl to get you to join a show choir… dude you're so whipped" Damon laughed again.

"I know… too bad she's taken"

"Oh God… Tyler you are a mess"

"No kidding… I just can't get her out of my mind. I want to be around her, get to know her and every time she gets nervous she bites her lip and I just want to kiss her" Tyler sank down against one of the lockers.

"I have to meet this girl… I'm coming to visit this weekend… You need help" Damon declared with yet another laugh.

"Thanks. I'll call you soon. I have to get home… Talk to you later… Thanks Damon" Tyler said before hanging up. He sat for another minute before standing up to leave the already empty building.

Xxx

Sue Sylvester watched her head cheerleader from the little window of her office. She saw Quinn reach up to kiss this boy on the cheek. '_Is he the reason she quit?'_ She wondered and stood up. The boy walked away but Sue came out of her office and heard him talking on the phone.

As soon as she heard Quinn's name, her ears perked up. She heard every word the boy said. He liked Quinn… a lot. He was corrupting her and she was corrupting him. Sue felt slightly childish listening to the conversation. She usually had her freshman cheerleaders doing the spying. No one else was around though and this information she could use to really mess up Quinn.

"That'll teach her not to quit my squad" She grumbled as she walked back to her office, an idea playing it's self out in her head.

**Okay thank you for being patient… I know this chapter was a little long but what do you think? (I love Damon so I just had to have him take a little trip into my story) Do you love it? Hate it? Let me know with your reviews. I would REALLY appreciate the feedback. Thanks! Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5:Just as bad as the Paparazzi

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to the Vampire Diaries or Glee.**

**A/N- Thank you SO much for the reviews guys! You keep me writing… This story has really been fun to write and I like where it's going… I realize Quinn is a little OOC but I had to make it that way because of the supernatural element that will be joining our story soon. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as me… Happy Reading!**

Chapter Five: Just as bad as the Paparazzi

The morning after Quinn had quit the cheerios she was standing at her locker, and just as she had expected, Jacob Ben Israel showed up. He had his pencil and paper at the ready, a makeshift camera crew behind him.

"Quinn Fabray… is it true you quit the cheerios because you're pregnant again? Who's the father? Is it Noah Puckerman or the new jock Tyler Lockwood?" His questions shocked her.

"No I'm not pregnant you idiot. Get out of here" Quinn snapped turning back around and trying to keep calm.

"Well you say you aren't pregnant… then why did you quit the Cheerios?" He asked.

"I quit for personal reasons" Quinn replied slamming her locker shut.

"Would that personal reason be Tyler Lockwood?" He inquired carefully.

Quinn hesitated before pushing past Jacob without a reply. She felt their eyes on her as she walked down the hallway and into Mr. Shue's Spanish class.

Xxx

Tyler was at his locker when a group of kids with cameras, led by a kid with glasses and an afro, approached him.

"Tyler Lockwood, I'm Jacob Ben Israel… I have a few questions for you concerning your relationship with Quinn Fabray." The kid with the afro began, holding his pencil and paper.

"What relationship? We're friends." Tyler shrugged putting books into his locker.

"Is she pregnant again with your baby?" Jacob asked.

"What in the world? She isn't pregnant! Even if she was what would make you think that it was mine? Quinn and I are friends… there's nothing going on between us." Tyler huffed slamming his locker shut.

"You seem angry… Do you like Quinn Fabray?" Jacob inquired watching Tyler's reaction to his question.

"Go away" Tyler snapped slamming his locker shut and angrily walked into his Spanish class.

"Hey Tyler" At the sound of Quinn's voice he immediately relaxed.

"Hey Quinn… These kids just bombarded me with all of these weird questions." Tyler sighed.

"I know… they did the same to me… they're really annoying and just looking for a story to cause a bunch of trouble here" Quinn sighed resting her chin in her hands.

"Oh… Well this school is certainly interesting" Tyler laughed leaning back in his chair.

Quinn didn't have time to reply before Mr. Shue came in to start teaching.

Xxx

After school Quinn was walking to her car when a pair of hands covered her eyes, "Hey Q… Guess Who?" The voice laughed.

"I'm guessing Puck" Quinn smirked as the hands disappeared and found their way around her waist.

"So… Do you want to go out to dinner or something tonight?" Puck smiled widely.

"Go to dinner?" Quinn asked hopefully. They hadn't been on a real date like that in a long time. Sure, they went to the movies last night but they didn't even watch the movie. All Puck wanted to do was make-out… so that's what they did.

"Yeah… we can talk… catch up a little bit?" Puck nudged her, still smiling.

"Are you serious Puck?" Quinn raised an eyebrow afraid to be hopeful.

"Yeah… we haven't talked in a long time… I want to get to know you better" Puck shrugged.

"What brought this on?" Quinn was skeptical, Puck knew her and now he wanted to 're-get to know her?'

"Well you quit cheerios without telling me, so I've come to a conclusion that I don't know you." He took both of her hands in his, "And I want to get to know this new Quinn Fabray" He finished.

"Puck there is no 'new Quinn' I'm the same I've always been… How did you not know that I didn't want to cheer? Couldn't you see I was miserable?" Quinn found herself asking.

"Quinn… what are you trying to say?" Puck raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed.  
He was trying to be romantic, but all Quinn was doing was questioning his motives.

"I'm trying to say that after we gave up Beth… you knew me. You understood that I was upset, that I didn't know what to do with myself, but now you have no idea who I am. You haven't known who I was since I set foot through the doors of McKinley this year." Quinn snapped.

"Is that so? If I don't know you then who does Quinn? Huh? I'm trying to get to know you again because I know we haven't really been around one another and you are just questioning my motives" Puck shouted.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't want to take me out to dinner to talk. You never want to talk Puck" Quinn shouted back at him.

"I did want to just talk because I want to know you Quinn…. Who knows you better than me anyways? Huh? You want to answer that Fabray?" He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her answer.

"You want to know who knows me better than you." Quinn raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Yeah… I do" His eyes narrowed.

"Tyler Lockwood" Quinn snapped getting into her car. She was about to shut the door when Puck stopped her.

"Did you just say Tyler? What the hell have you been doing with Tyler? How exactly does he know you Quinn?" Puck looked worried, '_What if Quinn was cheating on me?' _He thought angrily.

"I've been talking to him. He knew I hated being on the cheerio's… He understood why I didn't want to do it anymore and He understands the changes that I've been going through… He figured me out in two conversations that I had with him Puck. Why couldn't you do that?" Quinn felt tears burn in her eyes.

"Well maybe if he's so great, you should be with him!" Puck huffed.

"Maybe I should" Quinn's voice dropped to a whisper and Puck turned around and walked away from her without looking back.

Quinn watched him go, waiting until he was out of site before slamming her door shut and driving home.

**Thank you for reading and as always I do encourage you to review! I hope you enjoyed it… more to come soon. **


	6. Chapter 6:New Beginning

**Disclaimer- I own no rights to the Vampire Diaries or Glee**

**A/N- Chapter Six ladies and gentlemen… Happy Reading!**

Chapter Six: New Beginning.

After her fight with Puck, Quinn found herself at the Lima Bean coffee shop. She knew her friends Kurt and Mercedes, and possibly Rachel, were here. Even if they weren't anything to get her mind off her argument would suffice.

"Hey, Quinn… over here!" Mercedes voice filled her ears. Quinn smiled and walked over to the table sitting down across from Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine.

"Hey 'Cedes… How are you?" Quinn hugged her friend.

"Great… what about you girl? I didn't see you once all summer" Mercedes scolded.

Quinn laughed, she had missed Mercedes' diva attitude. "I know… I was always with Puck or visiting Beth" Quinn shrugged as she put her bag over the back of her chair.

"Well I still wish I had seen you more… so how are you and Puck?" Mercedes asked, passing over her cup of coffee to share with Quinn.

"There is no more Puck and Quinn" The blonde sighed taking a sip from the coffee cup.

"What!? No more Quick?" Kurt gasped.

"Nope… Just broke up" Quinn huffed handing the cup back to Mercedes.

"What!? Why? When?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in honest concern.

"This afternoon… He just didn't know anything about me. He didn't even know I hated the Cheerios and that's why I quit yesterday. He also wanted to go out dinner but I know he had some other motive for doing that. We never go out to dinner" Quinn looked down, tracing the pattern on the wood with her finger.

"Well did you break up with him or did he end it with you?" Kurt asked but looked down when Blaine nudged him.

"It's okay… It was kind of mutual. I said that Tyler knew me better than he did and that I only had two conversations with the guy. He freaked out and said if Tyler knew me so well that maybe I should be with him" Quinn finally looked up at the other three at the table.

"And what did you say?" Mercedes asked, leaning forward.

"I said maybe I should… then I got into my car and drove here" Quinn shrugged, slightly regretting coming here to get away from her fight, but that seemed to be the main topic of conversation.

"Oh my God" Kurt covered his mouth with his hands surprised, "I bet you're the reason he joined Glee Club"

"Actually… It is. He said that if he joined Glee club, I had to quit cheerleading because he knew I hated it… So I did" Quinn tried to hide the smile that came to her lips at the thought of Tyler, but found she couldn't.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Shhh 'Cedes I do not!" Quinn blushed and hid her head in her hands.

"Hmmm who does Ms. Fabray like?" A voice asked coming over to them.

"Speak of the devil" Blaine murmured to Quinn, kicking her foot under the table.

"Hi Tyler… what are you doing here?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow as she tried to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks.

"It's a coffee place Quinn… I'm here for Coffee" Tyler laughed.

"Right… I'm sorry" Quinn looked down embarrassed.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh No-"

"She would love a coffee" Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt all said at the same time, cutting Quinn off.

Tyler walked away with a smile to order their coffees.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn snapped putting her head in her hands.

"Because that boy likes you and you need to stop acting like you have a boyfriend Q! Don't think about Puck, he's the past. Think of your future!" Mercedes scolded.

"Alright!" Quinn threw her hands up exasperated.

"Good 'cause here he comes" Kurt smiled as Tyler pulled up a chair and handed Quinn her coffee.

"Hey… I wasn't sure how much cream or sugar you wanted so I grabbed a handful of each" Tyler smiled.

"Thanks" Quinn smiled, taking the cup from him and putting three creamers and two sugars in it.

"You like your coffee the same way I do" He laughed lightly.

"Hmm so I guess we have something in common" Quinn gave a half smile, looking up at her through her long lashes.

"I guess we do," He took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "By the way… How are you and Puck" He was trying to be casual, but he was honestly curious.

"Um… we broke up this afternoon" Quinn replied playing with the lid to her coffee cup.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Quinn… I didn't mean to bring it up… I'm sorry" Tyler immediately apologized and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine… It really needed to happen. We had nothing in common besides Beth and glee club… I want someone who understands me" Quinn looked into Tyler's brown eyes and smiled.

Tyler nodded thoughtfully and took another sip of his coffee, "I realize I'm being kind of forward but do you want to go out to dinner or something tomorrow night?"

Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes leaned forward waiting to hear Quinn's answer and to answer for her if she tried to say no.

"I would love that" Quinn laughed and Tyler smiled wider.

"Here put your number in" Tyler handed over his phone to her and watched as she typed her number in, "That's not a fake number is it?" Tyler winked.

"Well, why don't you call and find out?" Quinn smirked and watched him call the number.

_'I'm just saying it's fine by me if you never leave and we can live like this forever it's fine by me' _Quinn picked up her phone with a smile, "It's my real number and now I have yours… Pick me up at seven?" Quinn's eyes were locked on his as she spoke into the phone.

"I'll be there" He smiled as he clicked the line shut, their eyes never leaving one another's until Quinn had put her phone away too.

"Oh My Gosh… You guys are going to make such a cute couple" Kurt gushed.

"Well we're not together yet… we haven't even been on a real date" Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled over at Tyler.

"Don't worry if this date goes well, which I'm sure it will with my _obvious _charm, we will be a couple I'm sure" Tyler smirked.

"You sure are confident" Quinn raised her eyebrow, an amused expression on her face.

"I have to be confident to be able to speak to a beautiful girl like you" Tyler replied smiling at Quinn.

Quinn blushed, biting her lip, "That was sweet"

"It's true" Tyler shrugged.

"Well we should get going… we have school tomorrow" Mercedes yawned looking at the sun setting over the horizon.

"You're right… I'll see you tomorrow Quinn" Tyler winked before walking out of the coffee shop.

As soon as he was gone Mercedes, Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt started talking about the entire night and helping Quinn plan an outfit for her upcoming date.


	7. Chapter 7:Its a love Story

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or The Vampire Diaries but I like this paring I came up with!**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait, school has me tuckered out…. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Seven: It's a love story (Baby Just Say Yes)

The school day seemed to be going along sluggishly for Tyler. He had a date with _Quinn Fabray._ The girl he had liked from the moment he saw her and now he was going to get to go on a date with her.

Minutes felt like hours as the day dragged on and finally the last bell of the day rung. Now, he only had to make it through football practice before it would be time for his date with Quinn.

"Hey Lockwood!" Tyler winced inwardly hearing the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment.

"Hey… Puckerman" Tyler huffed with a small wave before continuing towards the locker room.

"I want to talk to you" Puck continued, catching up with Tyler.

"About?"

"Don't play the ignorant card. You know _exactly _what I want to talk to you about" Puck sneered stepping in front of Tyler, blocking his path.

"I really don't" Tyler tried stepping around him, only to have Puck block the way again.

"Listen… You stay away from Quinn. That's _my_ girl and she's been my girl ever since she cheated on Finn with me. So don't try and pretend you're all innocent. Stay _away from Quinn._" Puck glared at the other boy.

"You broke up with her and told her to come to me… what do you think she did? Huh? She ran straight into my arms. The only person you have to blame for losing her is yourself. You so worried about your image that you don't care what Quinn thinks or feels. You know _nothing_ about her. You need to take a step back and think about what you're saying before you open your damn mouth again." Tyler's eyes narrowed as he pushed past Puck and continued down the long hall.

"No one talks to me like that" Puck muttered jumping on Tyler, throwing them both to the floor.

Their fists flew back and forth, each getting in a few blows at one another, but Tyler was stronger, much stronger. Tyler pushed Puck off of him and got in a few more punches before the one who happened to be the subject stepped in front of him.

"STOP IT!" Quinn shouted, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I-I… I'm sorry Quinn!" Tyler stuttered his heart breaking at being the cause of the tears that left her eyes.

"Why are you even fighting?" Quinn bit her lip she was trying to fight back more tears.

"Quinn, you're my girl. No one else's, got that?" Puck grabbed her arm to lead her away from Tyler.

"Let go of me!" Quinn shoved his hand off of her and saw the flash of anger behind Puck's brown eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Quinn? You're not going with him. You and I are together" Puck glared at Tyler as he reached for Quinn again. This time Tyler pulled her towards him.

"You broke up with me and I am _not_ an object or the best toy in the playroom. You can't just claim me! I don't belong to _anyone_" Quinn snapped at Puck her gaze intense.

"I won't treat you like an object Quinn… I know you aren't. I'm sorry you had to see this" Tyler hugged her, his voice soft as he felt Quinn's arms wrap around him, "Just walk away Puck" Tyler added, his eyes cold.

"This isn't over. Quinn and I have a baby together. That's a bond you won't have with her _ever._ Remember that" Puck sneered walking around the two, secretly watching as the two walked hand in hand out of the school building.

XXX

Later that night Quinn was getting dressed in her room, her mind wandering through the events of the day, lingering on her moments with Tyler and halting at seeing Puck and Tyler fighting.

'_Don't they know what this does to me?'_ Quinn thought angrily smoothing out the non- existent wrinkles in her dress.

"Quinn! Someone's here to see you" Judy Fabray called up to her daughter shaking Quinn from her thoughts.

"Coming!" Quinn shouted back and hurried down the stairs where Tyler was waiting by the stairs, hands behind his back.

"Quinn… you look, great" Tyler smiled surveying the cream colored dress that fell just above Quinn's knees.

"Thanks," Quinn blushed, "You look very nice too" Quinn laughed looking at the solid blue button down Tyler was wearing.

"This if for you" Tyler removed his hands from behind his back and was holding a single red rose.

"Oh! Thank you… It's beautiful" Quinn found a genuine smile crossing her lips for the first time in a while. Puck never brought her flowers or did anything special for her. She liked the way Tyler made her feel. '_I need to stop comparing them'_ Quinn thought, picking up her jacket from the hook beside the door.

"Bye Mom" Quinn called over her shoulder, exiting the house.

"Goodnight Ms. Fabray… I'll have her home by ten" Tyler winked and shut the door behind him after receiving a smiled from Quinn's mother.

"You didn't have to do that you know" Quinn blushed, glancing sideways as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Do what?" He asked his voice the picture of innocence, but his eyes held a childlike mischief.

"The flower, telling my mom when you'll have me home, waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs." Quinn laughed counting the things off on her fingers.

"You know you loved it" He smirked over at her, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I did… Thank You" Quinn laughed again. She knew that tonight was going to be a great date. Better than any other date. How did she know? She could tell by the way her palms were sweating and butterflies fluttered around her stomach. She'd never been nervous for a date before, but no guy had made the same impression that Tyler had.

She found herself turning to look at him and smiling as he took her hand with his free hand and drove to the restaurant.

She knew that no matter what had been in her past; Puck, Finn, or Sam… None of them mattered, not anymore. Her future was sitting right next to her. The only thing that could ruin this relationship was the one thing she and Puck had in common. Beth.

Quinn shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She couldn't think about that right now. '_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.'_ Quinn thought to herself, subconsciously interlocking her fingers with Tyler's.

**I know this chapter ended up being a little short. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! More will come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8:Catch Me If I Fall

**Disclaimer-I don't own any rights to Glee or the Vampire Diaries **

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait my lovely readers but here is the next chapter... Happy Reading**

Chapter Eight: Catch me if I fall

Quinn walked into McKinley high and no one moved out of her way, people seemed to be going out of their way to bump into the young blonde.

"Quinn" Puck's voice called from behind her.

She did not turn around, but instead her stance tensed and she walked faster trying to get away from Noah Puckerman.

"Quinn!" He shouted putting a hand on her shoulder.

Quinn tensed up even more at the sudden touch and turned to face those brown eyes that seemed to read right through her, "What do you want?" Quinn snapped, her voice lacking the usual rigor it held.

"I just wanted to let you know Shelby is going to be in town with Beth tonight if you want to see her." Puck stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't she call me then?" Quinn's hazel eyes narrowed.

"She tried" Puck responded.

Quinn pulled out her cell phone flipping through her call log and sure enough there was a missed call from Shelby, "I guess my phone was on silent. Where is she staying?" Quinn asked putting the phone back in her bag.

"The usual hotel she does... She said she'd text me the room number and we could come over to see Beth tonight if you want" Puck's eyes now met hers.

"I'd never miss an opportunity to see Beth" Quinn turned on her heel and walked away from Puck who just watched her with a broken expression on his face.

Quinn's own eyes swam with tears at the possibility of seeing her daughter again, but it was another reminder of the fact that Puck would forever be in her life, like it or not. The thought of them being the God-Parents of Beth crossed her mind. What would happen if Shelby got hurt or got a job on Broadway? Quinn and Puck would get Beth and there was no question that Puck would refuse to stay away from Beth.

"Hey Q" Tyler's arm snaked around Quinn's waist as he joined her to walk to class.

"Hey Tyler" Quinn smiled smiled hoping that Tyler didn't notice the tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks. No such luck.

"What's wrong?" His voice immediately showing signs of concern.

"Nothing... I just found out that Shelby is coming back to Ohio and I get to see Beth tonight. You don't mind if I go to see her do you?" Quinn looked at him knowing that he wasn't in a position to object.

"Of course not!" He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks"

"Can I meet her someday?" Tyler asked as they walked along.

"Yes... maybe next time she comes... just not this time. I haven't seen her in a year and it's just important that I see her." Quinn gave him a half smile.

"I understand... by the way... Next weekend my best friend is coming to visit and I want you to meet him. Will you come over on Friday?" Tyler proposed, hoping she'd oblige.

"I'd love to" The prospect of meeting someone from Tyler's past intrigued her. The fact that it was his best friend appealed to her considering he'd met all of her her friends and she barely knew about his life in Virginia.

"Good" He pressed his lips to hers this time happy to share something about his past with her. He couldn't share his supernatural side to her, she'd run for the hills if he did. Some part of him wished she knew about his family curse, but then again that is what had driven a wedge between him and Caroline Forbes, his ex-girlfriend.

XXX

That afternoon in glee club Quinn couldn't stop looking at the clock, her mind was thinking of Beth. She couldn't wait to see her baby girl that she'd regretted giving up since she watched Shelby put her into her car and drive away.

'_Can't rehearsals go faster?' _Quinn asked herself.

Her mind was so far off that when dancing she missed the step and slipped of the risers. She fell to the floor, her head taking the first impact of the fall.

"Quinn!" Tyler jumped off the risers landing neatly beside her followed by Puck.

"Quinn! Are you alright?" they both asked shooting glares at one another as they both scrambled to help her up.

"Stop it... I'm fine" Quinn mumbled struggling to sit up straight.

"Quinn are you alright?" Mr. Shue asked checking for blood on the part of her head that hit the floor, "She's not bleeding" He announced turning toward the rest of the group that had gathered around her.

"Let me take her to the nurse" Both Puck and Tyler said at the simultaneously.

"No... I'm fine" Quinn glared at both of them pushing herself up to a standing position.

Mr. Shue looked at the bump forming on Quinn's head, "Sam... take Quinn to the office would you?" thinking it best not to ask Tyler or Puck to take the girl. Puck and Tyler stood back up and walked away from one another before they started yet another fight.

Quinn leaned on Sam for support as he walked her off of the stage and up to the nurses office for some ice, "Want to tell me what happened?" Sam asked Quinn tentatively.

"I was thinking about how long rehearsal was and just wanted go to see Beth. She's in town with Shelby tonight" Quinn replied her voice not over a whisper, Sam struggling to hear her.

"You miss her a lot." Sam stated.

Quinn nodded, the ghost of a smile crossing her lips through the pain, "You have no idea"

XXX

By the time rehearsal was over Quinn was feeling so much better, "Thanks Sam" Quinn hugged the blonde boy who had just recently joined glee, but seemed to know about Beth. Then again, who didn't know about Beth?

"No problem Quinn" Sam returned the hug, "Have fun with Beth tonight" He smiled and waved as Tyler joined Quinn to walk her to her car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He inquired, examining her head for the millionth time that afternoon.

"I am fine. I'll let you know if anything happens, I promise" Quinn placed a chaste kiss against Tyler's lips before climbing into the drivers side of her car. She waved one last time to him before hurrying to the hotel to see her daughter, Beth.

When she arrived she road the elevator up to the fourth floor her quick stride faltering as she approached the room 423. Yes, she was excited to see Beth, but she was nervous as well. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she raised her hand to knock on the white door.

"Quinn!" Shelby smiled embracing her. Shelby had died her dark brown hair to a much lighter color, but her green eyes still stood out.

"Shelby! Oh it's so nice to see you!" Quinn returned the hug, her nerves evaporating until she walked in and saw Puck playing on the floor with Beth.

"Beth" Quinn breathed the word as if this were a dream and if she spoke too loudly the image before her would just shatter. Quinn's purse slipped from her shoulder and onto the floor as Beth toddled over to Quinn, clearly she had not forgotten seeing the blonde before.

Quinn knelt down the child's level and smiled as Beth's small arms wrapped around her neck. Quinn's arms gently wrapped around the small child, silent tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"She looks so much like you" Shelby whispered, her own tears falling.

Puck watched the exchange and couldn't help but feel the tug on his heart seeing the woman he loved embracing their child, "She's beautiful" Puck agreed, but his eyes were not on Beth, but on Quinn.

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?" Shelby offered.

"I'd love that" Quinn smiled and stood up, brushing the tears away as the little girl took her hand to toddle into the den.

"I should go" Puck said picking up his jacket almost hesitantly.

"No, Stay" Quinn, while not really wanting to be near Puck, knew that she couldn't be the reason Puck didn't get to spend time with Beth. She didn't want him to build up a resentment towards her for that.

Puck looked at her puzzled, '_Doesn't Quinn want me away from her? She seemed angry that I was here'_ Puck thought to himself.

"Yes, Stay Noah" Shelby smiled joining them in the living room, a box of tissues in hand.

He nodded and sat on the couch beside Quinn who was bouncing the small version of herself on her knee. He realized how much Beth really looked like Quinn, seeing that they had the same nose, hair color, and even the same laugh. How he missed Quinn's laugh.

'_At least I have a little piece of Quinn even if Quinn doesn't ever want me'_ Puck thought halfheartedly.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and Shelby went to answer it returning with pizza, "Sorry it's just pizza the hotel doesn't offer much in terms of a kitchen" Shelby laughed lightly.

"It's fine. Pizza's great, I could eat it every night" Quinn smiled trying to make Shelby feel better. Puck loved when Quinn did that. He knew she hated pizza, but there she was helping to make someone else feel better about themselves.

They joined Shelby at the table with Beth and ate quietly, "So I came back not just to visit but I have to tell you something" Shelby gave a half smile at the two of them.

"Yes?" Quinn prompted.

"Well, I got a role on Broadway if I take it... but with Beth, I can't. You being her God-Parents are my first choice to ask if you'd like Beth for the next month" Shelby replied.

Quinn's mouth dropped open in a perfect 'O', "A whole month?" Quinn gasped.

"I can understand if you don't want to do it, but I'd really like you and Puck to take her" Shelby seemed to get nervous at their reactions, Puck was just silent and Quinn was shocked.

"No" Quinn responded.

"No!?" Puck shouted.

"You didn't let me finish" Quinn shot him a glare and turned back to Shelby, "No... Don't feel that way, I'm surprised... I'd love to take care of her" Quinn smiled brightly.

"We'd love to take care of her" Puck corrected. Quinn shot him the death glare. '_Oh if looks could kill I'd be dead.'_ Puck thought with a laugh.

Quinn knew it wasn't the time for this fight with the father of her child, but the conversation was most definitely not over, "When do you leave for the job?" Quinn asked hoping she'd have time to prepare.

"In three days. Do you think you could get someone to watch her while you two are at school by then?" Shelby was secretly praying that they'd say yes to give them the well deserved time with their daughter.

"My mother" Puck answered immediately knowing that Sarah Puckerman never wanted them to give up the baby in the first place.

Quinn looked at him knowing the same thing, "Sarah would love to watch Beth" Quinn laughed more tears of joy in her eyes.

"I'm so glad!" Shelby stood up and hugged the two teenagers tightly.

"Thank you Shelby. You have no idea what this means to me... to us" Quinn beamed.

"No, Thank you Quinn" Shelby whispered with a smile.

"Ma Ma" Beth's light voice interrupted their sweet moment. Shelby turned to see that Beth was not reaching for her, but for Quinn.

Quinn Fabray was officially speechless.

**Well... I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are much appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9:Leader of the Pack

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or the vampire diaries**

**A/N- this chapter is going to be more about Tyler so I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading! **

Chapter Nine: Leader of the Pack

Tyler went home after rehearsals hoping that Quinn was alright. He couldn't believe how much he had become attached to her in such a short period of time. Maybe it had to do with the supernatural aspect of himself, but then again... maybe it was just Quinn.

Tyler was flipping through the channels on the tv when the door bell rang. His uncle and Aunt were out of town for the weekend so it couldn't be them, then again, who knew. He stood up and opened the door shocked to see Damon Salvatore standing in his doorway.

"Damon?" Tyler looked puzzled, "I thought you weren't coming till Friday"

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" Damon smirked leaning against the door frame.

"No! I just didn't know you were coming, Quinn fell and hit her head, and it's a full moon... I just... I don't know" Tyler laughed opening the door, "Come in Damon"

"Thanks... Glad you didn't forget I needed the invite" Damon smirked again, his blue eyes looking around the small house.

"No problem." Tyler shrugged walking into the living room, Damon following at a leisurely distance.

"So Quinn huh? What's the update on that?" Damon's smirk appeared on his face as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well," Tyler smiled at the thought of the blonde, "She's my girlfriend"

"Looks like you didn't need my help after all huh?" Damon laughed.

"Actually, it's kind of interesting the way it happened... She got into a fight with her boyfriend over me and then they broke up. I saw her at the coffee shop and she told me the story and then we went on a date the next day." Tyler told the story watching Damon's reactions carefully.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Damon inquired holding his hand out to Tyler.

"Yeah" Tyler reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone. After pressing a few buttons he arrived a picture he'd taken of her on their first date. She was smiling, on the verge of laughing as he took the picture after much argument.

_"Tyler! No... I hate pictures" Quinn giggled hiding her scarlet cheeks with her hands. _

_ "Quinn! Just one picture please" Tyler stuck out his bottom lip, hands clasped together innocently. _

_ "Just one?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, still blushing. _

_ "I promise" Tyler held up his fingers in the imitation of the 'Scouts honor' symbol. _

_ "Fine but I get to approve it and if I don't like it you delete it" Quinn pointed her finger at him.  
"Deal" He rolled his eyes as she placed her hands in her lap and smiled, lips closed. _

_ "That is not a real smile Quinn... come on. You can do so much better than that" Tyler smirked watching a blush fill her cheeks and her smile grow wider. He took the picture and handed the phone over to her for approval. _

_ "I don't like it" Quinn frowned. _

_ "Well I do... it's real. You look like you're having fun and you look absolutely beautiful" Tyler put a hand on hers as he took the phone back to slip back into his pocket. _

_ Quinn shook her head, "You're something else you know that?" _

_ "No... but I had a feeling" Tyler laughed. _

"She's pretty... but what's her damage?" Damon handed the phone back to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Her damage?" Tyler asked confused.

"Yeah... like what's wrong with her?" Damon urged.

"Nothing"

"There is no way a girl like that doesn't have a past she's trying to hide or something that is wrong with her" Damon explained.

"It's not like it's worse than mine" Tyler rolled his eyes, but found his eyes averting Damon's intense gaze.

"So there is something... What is it Lockwood, spill" Damon commanded pushing Tyler.

"She has a baby. That's where she is tonight... with her ex-boyfriend and her baby" Tyler bit his lip waiting for Damon to tell him to dump her or something like that.

"You should be careful with that... her ex-boyfriend isn't ever going to be out of her life because of that child. Just know that. What's her ex's name by the way?" Damon's eyebrows scrunched together as they always did when he was thinking.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck." Tyler replied, "He hates me and is obviously still in love with Quinn. I'm thinking that I might be in love with her already, but I'm afraid to get to close to her because I could hurt her or she might hurt me." Tyler added feeling like such a girl for sitting here talking about his feelings.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you and I won't know what to tell you until I meet her." Damon shrugged and sat back, taking control of the remote.

They watched a football game and some weird tv show until about seven when the sun started to set, "Looks like it's time for you to go all wolf mode" Damon commented.

"I know" Tyler stood up and walked through the kitchen, down to the basement, and into a cellar hidden below the basement. He didn't realize Damon had followed him until Damon spoke again.

"Need any help?"

"Just make sure no one comes down here" Tyler shrugged. He hated the feeling of turning into a werewolf. His bones were broken and then quickly mended as he returned to human. The pain was excruciating and the only thing that usually helped were thoughts of something that made him happy. This method reminded him of someone going to 'Their Happy Place' when getting ready for a test or something else that was stressful.

Tyler knew what his thoughts would be of this time as he locked the chains around his body which was already getting warmer in preparation for his transformation.

"Good luck Tyler" Damon patted him on the back knowing that his friend was about to go through the most painful and deadly transformation he'd ever seen.

"Thanks Damon" Tyler had time for a half smile before he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. The bones in Tyler's back were the last thing Damon saw and the screams that came from his friend were the last thing he heard before slamming the heavy door shut, bolting it shut.

Tyler's mind drifted to the one thing that kept him happy lately, Quinn.

_ "I had an amazing time tonight" Quinn smiled looking up at Tyler as they walked to her front door. _

_ "Me too... all thanks to you miss" Tyler laughed picking her up bride style for the remainder of their walk to the large white door. _

_ He set her down, both of them laughing hard, "So does this mean that I get to be your girlfriend now?" Quinn smirked after she had gotten her giggles under control. _

_ "Only if you want to be" Tyler replied taking her other hand. _

_ "Well I would love to be your girlfriend Tyler Lockwood" Quinn smiled the wind blowing her hair around her face. _

_ "Is that so... Because I'd love to be your boyfriend Ms. Quinn Fabray" He leaned forward ecstatic as she leaned forward, their lips meeting in the middle. _

Thoughts of his first real kiss with Quinn filled his thoughts as another stab of pain went through his body. He couldn't help but thinking of how soft her lips were on his and how they seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He kept thinking of the blonde that seemed to have taken hold of his heart as he finished his transformation into the monster that he was.

Five, Ten, Fifteen minutes of clawing at the metal door he'd created he transformed back into himself. Damon came into the room and found Tyler laying face down on the cement floor, breathing hard, "Tyler I don't know how you do that" Damon shook his head as he helped his friend up.

"Me either" Tyler admitted with a weak laugh.

XXX

"Ma Ma" Beth repeated reaching for Quinn.

"Shelby... I swear I never said anything to her" Quinn immediately spoke up worried that Shelby was angry and would take back her previous offer.

"I know you didn't Quinn. I did." Shelby whispered.

"Wait what?" Puck chimed in.

"I've been showing her pictures of you and Puck to tell her who her mommy and daddy are... she calls me Aunt Shelby... well she tries" Shelby shrugged, tears in her eyes.

"Shelby... Why would you do that?" Quinn's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as her own tears fell for the third or fourth time that night.

"I did it because I wanted her to know... to tell her the truth so that she wouldn't be angry at me for keeping it from her when she got old enough to realize that I look nothing like her and that I am not her mother" Shelby explained looking at Beth.

"Ma Ma." Beth repeated, growing impatient. Quinn held her arms out and picked up the small child.

"Hi baby girl... what are you looking for?" Quinn asked laughing as Beth smiled up at her.

"Da" Beth giggled reaching for Puck now. Quinn's jaw clenched slightly as she handed Beth to Puck.

"Hey Princess" He smiled, tickling her tummy.

"I'm glad that you two were able to come tonight... I'm sorry for the overload of information, but you needed to know" Shelby hugged both Quinn and Puck again. They all stood up and walked into the living room together.

"It's getting late and Beth is getting tired... we should go" Quinn looked at Puck knowing he wasn't going to argue with her, not yet anyway.

"Alright... Beth is almost asleep, I'll see you two tomorrow" Shelby waved watching the mother and father of the child in her arms walk out the door.

Quinn and Puck made it into the elevator before the argument began, "Beth is staying with me and my mother will help watch her" Quinn snapped.

"I don't think so Quinn. She's my baby too and you're not going to keep me from her" Puck snapped slamming his fist into the metal wall, "Your mother doesn't even want the baby. She won't watch her. You can't trust your mother to watch _our _kid Quinn"

"Fine... so I'll let your mother watch her, but I get to keep her during the week and on the weekends" Quinn snapped.

"Then when do I get to see her?! Where exactly are you going to stay when you're not at school huh? Judy Fabray isn't going to let you stay in that house with Beth and you know it" Puck shouted.

"I get her during the week. You can have her on the weekends" Quinn huffed with a sigh.

"Again: Where the hell are you going to be staying with _our _baby Quinn?" Puck's hands slammed into the wall above her head blocking her with his body.

"Tyler's" Quinn responded in a whisper.

"No. My baby will not be in his house Quinn, don't try to argue with me either." Puck's usually calm eyes were narrowed at her. He was beyond angry and it was all her fault.

"Well you cannot have her all the time! Beth is my daughter Puck. I'm not going to let you have her all the time" Quinn screamed, angry tears falling from her eyes.

Before she knew what he was doing his lips brushed against each side of her face, kissing the tears away, "Stay with me again Quinn" He whispered.

"Noah... I can't stay with you" Quinn turned her face away so that she didn't have to look at him. If she looked into his eyes long enough, she'd fall apart and give into him. She tried to keep the image of Tyler in her mind, the image of Tyler kept her strength up enough to turn and face Puck.

"Why not?" He looked absolutely broken.

"You know why not Puck... I'm with Tyler and staying with you would mean more to you then it would to me" Quinn sighed again.

"If he really cares about you he'll let you stay with me for the month so that you can be with Beth. He should trust you" Puck was challenging her, questioning her relationship with Tyler.

"Fine. I'll stay with you... but for Beth. No one else." Quinn ducked under Puck's arm to exit the elevator into the empty lobby, "It's not me he doesn't trust... It's you" Quinn added.

"He shouldn't trust me" Puck responded with a smile as he watched Quinn walk away before exiting the elevator himself.

**Another chapter already... So proud! Review Review Review please! Thank you for all you readers who have kept up with this story and those of you who haven't... well I'd love for you to tell me what you DON'T like about my writing. Those of you who do like it I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10: Lullaby

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to glee or the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- So Chapter Ten! Here we are loves! Enjoy, Happy Reading**

Chapter Ten: Lullaby

"Tyler... I need to talk to you" Quinn bit her lip nervously as she looked into Tyler's brown eyes, knowing that the look of love held in them could disappear after she shared the information she'd gained in the past twenty four hours with him.

"What is it?" He was smiling, but Quinn could see the slight hint of nerves that were in his eyes.

"I'm keeping Beth for a month" She started taking a deep breath as his face broke out into a smile.

"That's amazing for you Quinn! I'm glad you get to see Beth and spend time with her" Tyler laughed and hugged Quinn tightly, happy to have her in his arms after the pain he'd encountered last night.

"I'm so happy too, but I can't stay at my house with my mother... I'm staying with Puck" Quinn's voice broke, she was so afraid that he'd be angry with her or that he wouldn't understand that tears came to her eyes.

"Why can't you- He won't let Beth stay away from him with you will he?" Tyler sighed placing his head against the cool of the locker.

"He won't and I will not stay away from Beth... the only compromise he'd make with me was that I stay with him while we have Beth" Quinn sighed, frustrated with the information she'd received as well.

"Why didn't you offer to stay with me at night with Beth?" Tyler inquired standing back up straight.

"I did" Quinn admitted looking down at her shoes, "But he refused to let you anywhere near her"

"That's rude... he doesn't even know me" Tyler shrugged, pretending not to be offended as he picked up his books from the bottom of his locker.

"Tyler... are you okay with this?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. She didn't know how he was going to react nor did she know if this would end their relationship already.

"I'm not going to say I'm okay with it... but I trust you" Tyler took both of Quinn's hands in his as he spoke and leaned down to have his lips meet with hers, "You know... my friend's in town... would you like to meet him tonight?" Tyler asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course" Quinn smiled as she took his hand, leading them to class. Words couldn't describe the relief she felt that Tyler wasn't angry with her or her decision to take care of Beth for the month.

XXX

After school Tyler was standing by his locker when Puck approached him, "Did Quinn tell you she's living with me now?" Puck asked.

"Yes" Tyler replied coolly.

"Well I'm sure knowing that each time we stay together she_ begs_ me to cuddle with her all night long... She wants me, she loves me, and it will always be me." Puck stated simply.

"Right... you go on believing that... Meanwhile, I'll live in the real world where I have glee club right now and then my girlfriend Quinn and I will go to my house to hang out." Tyler shut his locker, ramming his shoulder into Puck's as he walked into the choir room.

"Hey Tyler" Mr. Shue waved at him.

"Hey Mr. Shue... I think I'd like to sing a song if you don't mind" Tyler smiled innocently.

"Wow! Great... the floor is yours" Mr. Shue gestured to the front of the room as Puck entered.

"This song explains some things I've been keeping in... I hope you all like it" Tyler smirked and took a few steps back. Just before the song was about to start the door opened and Damon Salvatore walked in.

"Hey... I'm here to see Tyler... you don't mind if I sit in do you?" Damon asked flashing a dazzling smile around the room. The girls all started to straighten their hair and apply lip gloss when Mr. Shue allowed the handsome stranger to enter the room. The only one who didn't try to fix anything was Quinn, She just sat back and watched as Tyler waited for the beginning measures of his song.

"_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  
_

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  


_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

There goes the next contestant"

Tyler took his seat without another word but everyone knew exactly who that song was directed at and both Puck and Quinn knew why.

Quinn felt overwhelmed as all eyes turned to her for an explanation. She didn't have one she'd like to share.

"Mr. Shue... Could I sing something?" Quinn inquired timidly.

"Uh... Yes" Mr. Shue responded trying to recover from the intense mood.

Quinn stood up and walked to the middle of the room nervously, she had to come up with a way to reassure Tyler that it was him that she wanted, that she and Puck were never getting back together... ever. That's when she knew what she'd sing.

"_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."" _Quinn's eyes met with Puck's as the words flowed from her lips. __

"Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever..." Quinn was standing behind Puck and leaned down to say the spoken words in his ear, trying to make her message clear and every way possible. _  
__"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  


_Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" Quinn finished and looked around the members of the glee club who seemed stunned into silence again.

"That was..." Finn gulped, "That was great Quinn"

The rest of the group agreed in hushed whispers, "Well that was a great rehearsal everyone... lets call it a night" Mr. Shue ran a hand through his hair frustrated and the group of teens hurried out of the room. All except Quinn, Tyler, Damon, and Puck.

"Wow... that was intense for show choir" Damon waggled his eyebrows with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't hate on glee club" Quinn cracked a smile adding to his efforts.

Tyler and Puck didn't smile, but stood glaring at each other, "Well I have to go... see you tomorrow night Quinn... and Friday morning... and every night and morning after that" Puck smirked.

Tyler didn't respond to Puck's comment, but instead kissed Quinn hard. Quinn kissed him back to reassure him that she was for him, but when she broke away she looked annoyed.

"You two do know that I'm not a trophy right?"

"Of course" Tyler and Puck said at the same time.

"Well you sure treat her like one" Damon chimed in.

"Who's side are you on?" Tyler snapped.

"Hers" Damon shrugged with a laugh.

"Gee, thanks man" Tyler huffed annoyed, "Let's go before another fight breaks out" The three walked out of the door leaving Puck alone in the choir room.

"We'll see about that never getting back together thing" Puck said to himself before picking up his backpack and walking out of the room himself.


	11. Chapter 11:Please, Please don't Leave me

**Disclaimer- I own no rights to glee or the vampire diaries**

**A/N- Ah, Fall... Perfect time to read some supernatural fan-fiction don't you think? Anyways... here is the chapter... Happy Reading!**

Chapter Eleven: Please, Please... Don't leave me

Quinn finished packing the last of her bags to move back into Puck's room. Words couldn't describe how nervous she felt at that moment. She was excited to have Beth, but living with Puck was another story entirely. Slinging the final duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out of the Fabray household.

As she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway her mind drifted to the fight she had with her mother the previous night. Judy Fabray yelled and shouted profanities at Quinn for going to live with Puck and agreeing to take care of Beth for an entire month.

Quinn sighed as she drove to the all familiar neighbor hood, and the all too familiar house that was at the corner. Quinn parked and saw Puck walk out of the house before she had time to even think about getting out. He walked around the passenger side and got in.

"Hey Q... I told Shelby we'd meet her for dinner to get Beth, is that alright?" He asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Yes... but why aren't you taking your car?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Saving the environment?" Puck shrugged.

Quinn looked at him for a minute, but just rolled her eyes and put the car in reverse, "Where to?"

"Bread Sticks" Puck replied with a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Quinn pulled into a parking spot and got out quickly, "Are they already here?" Quinn asked him.

"Yeah" Puck answered, not looking at her directly.

They walked in and sat down, "Where is Shelby? You said she was here" Quinn snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I lied" Puck shrugged. He knew Quinn was about to scream at him and probably hate him forever since she was so headstrong and didn't want anything to do with him. Ever.

"Noah Puckerman! How dare you! What were you thinking? This is not okay! I was here to get Beth and the _only_ reason I am staying at your house is so that we can both see Beth. You can't force yourself on me Puck... I don't want to be with you anymore" Quinn hissed with enough rigor in her voice to make him sit back.

"Sorry" Puck shrugged again. He wasn't sorry. He was used to doing stupid things and getting yelled at for them. This was nothing. This was not even the worst he'd seen of Quinn. She could be even worse and everyone knew it, but she didn't want to draw attention to them so she was holding back... or at least trying to.

"No you aren't sorry Puck and we both know it. You know what you did and you know it is stupid... I want to get Beth and go home" Quinn huffed. She knew Puck... He was never sorry for pulling schemes like this, ever. She just couldn't believe that he would sink this low.

"Quinn, Listen to me. I just wanted us to try and talk so that we can be friends. We can't sit here in a heated silence, the hate palpable... not in front of Beth. She will know... Kids know stuff like that. We have to get along, alright?" Puck looked at Quinn, his brown eyes finding her angry hazel ones.

"The only thing that actually was of value in that sentence was that Beth will know that we're angry with one another... I will be nice to you around Beth, but you have lost my trust Noah" Quinn looked down at the table feeling betrayed and angry. Sure, it wasn't a big lie Puck had told her, but it sure seemed like a big deal in her mind.

"Quinn... listen to me... I care about you so much... and I know that you may not feel the same way, but know this... we have a child together. We're stuck together Quinn forever. We'll always be in one another's life. So you can't go on hating me forever or trying to act like after high school we'll never see each other again. Alright Quinn?" Puck held her hands in his across the table gently, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Puck... I know that we'll always have to put up with each other, but I don't want to think about that right now, I just want to think about Beth and Tyler who is in my life now, alright?" Quinn's eyes avoided his though. She didn't think she could face him and honestly tell him that she didn't want him in her life. He had been there so long, through so much... maybe too much.

"Quinn! Puck!" Shelby's voice greeted them cheerfully. Shelby got a high chair for Beth and put her in before taking a seat beside Quinn, "Sorry I'm late... lots of traffic" Shelby smiled oblivious to the tension that was looming over the parents of the small child babbling at the end of the table.

"That's alright... Quinn and I were just talking... I'm glad you're here" Puck smiled across the table.

"Me too, Beth is so excited... I brought her some clothes, bottles, her highchair so that she can sit with you at the table, the car seat, and a pack n' play for her to sleep in. You should also know that her favorite food is chicken nuggets and her favorite snack is apple sauce. She drinks milk and juice, no sodas and she has some medication in case she eats anything she is allergic to." Shelby smiled at them as she listed off the things that Beth would need.

"Well that's a lot. I guess after we eat we should get straight to loading up my truck huh?" Puck laughed, trying to lighten up the conversation. Quinn had not said a word since Shelby had gotten here, it was worrying Puck.

"Quinn" Puck whispered nudging her. She didn't move or look at him, wrapped up in her own little world.

Quinn didn't respond to Puck. Her mind was elsewhere. She felt lightheaded and thought she would fall over at any second. It reminded her of the time that she fainted at glee rehearsals. Quinn took a deep breath trying to calm herself. It wasn't working.

The food came and after eating Quinn felt a little better, but was still very dizzy. Quinn tried to put herself into the conversation but an overwhelming wave of nausea swept over her and she was again silenced.

Finally, the dinner ended and they were ready to leave the restaurant. Shelby got up to get Beth so that she could hug and kiss her goodbye while Puck and Quinn packed up Quinn's car, a deal made while she was fighting the nausea.

"Puck... will you drive home?" Quinn clearly wasn't asking him too when she handed over the keys to her car.

"Sure Q... I will drive us home" he smirked and Quinn realized her slight mistake of calling Puck's house, home. It was an impulse though, she used to call it that when they were living together while Quinn was pregnant with Beth.

Quinn pushed Puck out of the booth and slowly walked to Shelby's car to start moving Beth's things to hers.

XXX

Tyler paced around in front of Damon, clearly ticked off. He couldn't believe that Quinn had to live with Puck for an entire month while taking care of the child they'd had together.

"Damon... How can I know that Puck isn't going to convince Quinn to come back to him? What if she realizes that she's still in love with him?"

"You don't know that he won't do that and so what if she does? You can find another girl" Damon shrugged staring at the TV behind Tyler's pacing body.

"Another girl?!" Tyler shouted, "You're joking right? I can't find another girl after Quinn Fabray" Tyler snapped feeling like the notion was ridiculous and Damon was crazy for even suggesting it. However, it was true. Quinn was... Quinn. She was beautiful, sweet, and had a smile that could light up the whole town.

"Oh boy... you're in love with her" Damon sighed put his head in his hands. He knew Tyler well and he knew that if Tyler thought the idea of even _trying _to move on was crazy then he was in love. Damon couldn't blame him though. He'd seen the girl, she was pretty and perfect for Tyler... Except she knew nothing of this supernatural world that now surrounded her.

"In love?" Tyler mused stopping to look straight at Damon, "I am... but... how can I tell her about the wolf side of me? She'll run, she'll scream, she'd never talk to me again" Tyler looked down discouraged at the thought.

"Maybe not Tyler... Maybe you can tell her and if she does go running for the hills, I'll be here for collateral damage because we can't have the poor girl running around crying wolf" Damon smirked using his usual dry humor to lighten the situation.

"You'd compel her? I don't want her mind messed with Damon... I just want to tell her and to have her except it... Do you think she would?" Tyler looked nervous and Damon felt for the guy. It was hard to make this decision when a supernatural creature fell in love with a human. How could you be sure your secret was safe? How could you be sure they'd be safe? The answer was you couldn't.

Life for the living and the non-living is full of mystery. Just because you live forever or change every full moon doesn't make you able to see what will happen tomorrow. Every thing has an Achilles's heel. It's just a matter of time before someone gets a lucky shot, or you piss someone off enough for them to know exactly where to hit. How could you know what would happen tomorrow? How could you know if things would be okay? You can't, but that's what made supernatural creatures more like humans. They had a weakness, they dealt with uncertainty, they fell in and out of love, they lost those they love, they live in fear of tomorrow yet do not wallow in what has past. They live for today just like everyone else.

"Tyler... I can't tell you what will happen but I can tell you not to tell her now when her child is around. There is _nothing _more dangerous than a mother protecting her young. Remember that and you will be alright." Damon nodded towards Tyler and stood up from the couch, "Got any Bourbon?"

XXX

"Home sweet home" Puck smiled opening the door and letting Quinn enter ahead of him with Beth.

"This is not home" Quinn snapped.

"It is for her" Puck responded coldly, "It will be for you too" He whispered so that she couldn't hear him as he walked back out to the car to retrieve more of Beth's things.

"Where's your mom?" Quinn raised an eyebrow looking around the quiet house for the woman who had supported her throughout her entire pregnancy. She was more of a mom to Quinn than her own mother would ever be.

"She won't be back till tomorrow." Puck replied hiding his smile as he continued to come in and out of the house with everything.

"What do you mean she won't be back till tomorrow?" Quinn glared daggers at Puck.

"I mean she's on a business trip and she knows you're here so just relax" Puck replied as he started to move Beth's crib to his room and set it up for her. Quinn followed him in still glaring at him.

"You're sleeping on the couch you know" Quinn stated.

"No, I'm not. My house Quinn you don't run it. We share a bed or _you _can sleep on the couch which we both know you won't do because you'd make my mother feel bad" Puck stopped to look at her for a minute before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room still carrying Beth on her hip.

Puck couldn't help but thinking of how beautiful Quinn looked all the time but something made him want her even more when she was angry. Maybe it was the satisfaction of making that scowl disappear off of her lips as he kissed them gently. Maybe it was just the way he could tame that anger so easily, now it was more of a challenge but that made it all the more fun for him.

"Decided to sleep on the bed with me?" He inquired as she came in holding Beth's hand and a suitcase in another. She started to unpack hanging her clothes in the side of the closet that was empty and putting some things in half empty drawers, "You know I never filled those back up... I always kinda hoped you'd come back here with me" He bit his lip feeling childish and vulnerable.

"Well isn't that adorable" Quinn stated sarcastically with a roll of her hazel eyes.

"It is" Puck stood up having finished putting the crib together. Quinn and Puck were left standing so close together that they were almost touching. Quinn took a shaky breath in trying to remain calm, but this moment brought back memories of their time together before.

_ "Quinn" He breathed her name, placing a hand gently on her cheek. She felt flustered being so close to him like this. Her bulging belly making them touch so lightly, but it sent sparks through her that she couldn't describe. _

_ What was this feeling that was taking over her? Was it love? Was it lust? A sudden sharp pat on her stomach sent her hands flying down to cradle the baby inside. "Puck... She kicked me" Quinn smiled proudly. _

_ Puck's hands immediately went to her stomach as well where he could feel the small life between them making her presence known, "She's so... real" Puck whispered and Quinn knew that he was right._

_ Everything up until this point had been hazy, like they were just going through the motions but now with knowing that this little girl inside of Quinn was really there was somehow surreal. There was no way to describe how the two teens felt at that moment. _

_ They felt a mix of realization, fear, love, passion, and joy. The roller coaster of emotions landed Quinn in Puck's arms. They laid on his bed, both of their hands on her stomach to feel Beth. To feel the indescribable feeling that was over coming their senses. _

_ Both of them fell asleep like that every night after that praying to feel that small movement again to bring on that ocean of emotions. _

Quinn's mind returned to the present and she felt Puck's arms wrapped around her waist, "I can't do this" She whispered tears coming to her eyes. She felt stupid for crying, she was always crying. She just didn't know how else to express her emotions.

"Do what Quinn? Be here with me? Why not? Is it because you are remembering all the time we spent together? Do you miss it like I do Quinn?" Puck whispered leaning forward to brush his lips across Quinn's.

"Stop" Quinn pushed him away, backing out of his embrace, "Please don't Puck" Quinn looked down at their daughter who was looking up at them with a confused and tired expression. Quinn picked her up and changed the child into her pajamas and put her in the crib.

After making sure she was falling asleep Quinn picked up the blanket on the end of Puck's bed and walked out into the living room, "Wait, Q... where are you going?" Puck inquired chasing after her.

"I'm sleeping on the couch" Quinn replied.

"No." Puck stated taking the blanket from her and moving past her to lay on the couch himself.

"I said I was laying on the couch" Quinn took the blanket and tugged at it, but Puck held it with a firm grip he pulled it lightly and Quinn came with it, tumbling on top of him.

They both laughed feeling childish, "Puck... Can't we just be friends and take care of Beth please? Do you have to make this hard for me?" Quinn bit her lip, a nervous habit that Puck found irresistible.

"Quinn... I care about you, and I really don't want to lose you forever so if being 'Just Friends' is what it takes, then I'll do it" He sighed and was surprised when Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" She mumbled into his neck. She stood up and held out her hand for Puck.

"No... I'll sleep on the couch tonight... you take the bed" He gave a half smile and Quinn gave the lightest of smiles back before disappearing into his room with Beth for the night.


End file.
